Click Here
by marebear11
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a new student at east high. While she is there, she keeps an online private blog and writes about every new person she meets. What happens when her blog gets leaked to the entire student body and everyone starts to hate her
1. Chapter 1

**Click Here**

_**Chapter One**_

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Montez yelled upstairs. "Hurry up! It's time to go. You don't want to be late on your fist day of High School!"

Gabriella sighed. She didn't really want to go. This would be the first time in years that she would be without her best friend Sharpay in any of her classes. With Sharpay by herside, she knew that people would pay more attention to her friend and forget how geeky she was. She was often known as the "freaky math girl" or the "computer geek". Sharpay had always managed to take all that attention away though. Gabriella trudged down the steps. She was hoping that her mother would notice her fake sadness and let her stay home.

"Mom, do I really have to go today? I mean it's not really that important. All we have to do is go around the school, and find out where our classes are." Gabriella was determinded not to go.

"Gabriella! You are going to school today and that is final!" Her mother had finally lost her mind with all of her daughter's nonsense.

"Yes mommy"

After being dropped off at school, Gabriella began making her way to the orientation room. She lowered her head as soon as she entered the building. She quickly walked though the halls of East High. Suddenly, she bumped into a tall blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"No, it was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going." the boy replied.

"Oh, okay then."

"My name is Troy." Troy said.

"Gabriella"

"So, um...are you new here?"

"No, not really. I came at the end of last year. My mom's company transferred her to Albequerque."

"Thats cool. So, I guess I'll see you around?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied.

As Troy walked away, the petite brunette thought about his eyes. She knew that she wouldnt be able to stop thinking about them for the rest of the day.

The next few classes Gabriella had been boring for the rest of the morning. That is, all of the ones she didn't have with Troy. The two of them would always be paired together when there were group tours and "ice-breaking" conversations. The brunette learned that Troy was a humerous guy. He was also the captain of the basketball team.

At lunch Gabriella spotted her best friend Sharpay. As she strided over to her, she caught Troy's eyes watching her walk. She flashed a quick smile and kept going. As Sharpay looked up, a smile graced her face.

"Hey girly!" Sharpay greeted her best friend of a year and a half.

"Hey Shar." Gabi replied.

"How was your moring so far?" the blonde questioned.

"It has been fine so far."

"Met any cute boys"

'Yes, but you can't have him' gabriella thought. "Nope. No one yet. What about you?"

"Well,"Sharpay started," There is this cutie named Zeke in my home-ec class."

"You should go for him."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Any guy would be crazy not to go for you!"

"Thanks Gabi! Your the best!"

Sharpay got up and walked over to Zeke as Gabriella watched. She was amazed at how her best friend was not afriad to walk up and just talk to him. Gabriella was so deep in thought that she didnt realize troy walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"What? Oh, hey Troy. Whats up?"

"I have this really funny joke I just heard."

"Ok, let me hear it."

"Alright, but i have to warn you, it's a science joke."

"Just get on with it Troy!" Gabriella giggled.

"What is Albert Enstien's rap name?" Troy asked.

"I don't know...what?"

"Emc2." Troy answered with a goofy grin on his face.

At that moment Gabriella burst out laughing. However, she wasn't laughing because of his humor...she was laughing because of the cute look on his face.

"Troy, don't ever try that joke again."

"But, you laughed. You must've thought it was funny." Troy answered defensivly.

"The only thing funny was the cute look on your face." Gabriella laughed but immediately stopped once she realized what she had said.

"Brie, you are the one with a cute look on your face now!" Troy chuckled. He soon stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Brie?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, do you not like to be called that?"

"No, it's fine." Gabriella quickly replied.

"Good. Thats my new nickname for you." Troy declared proudly.

"Ok...only you can call me that."

"Awesome! I guess I'll see you around then?" Troy asked as the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

"Yeah."

"Cool." This time, it was troy who watched as Gabriella walked away.

Gabriella walked home with Sharpay that afternoon. Even though Gabriella's house was closer, she walked Sharpay home first. This was something she had done ever since she first moved. Only this time, she was getting sick of it. She knew she would never have the courage to tell her friend that though, so she just keep going like nothing had ever happened.

Gabriella walked through the door of her home. She began to go up the stairs.

"Gabriella is that you?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes mommy. I'm just going to go upstairs until dinner." She replied and hurried up to her room.

Gabriella raced up to her room. She immediately sat down at her computer and opened up her new laptop. She began writing on her blog.

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Hello Blog!**

**I have missed u like crazy! Lol**

**Ok so remeber how i dreaded going to skool 2day?? Well that has changed! It turned out to be pretty cool. I have a really awesome locker location, I made a few friends, and I MET A TOTAL HOTTIE!! Lol His name is Troy! He has amazing Blue Eyes. I cant believe that he is interested in computers too! The big part is that he is captain of the basketball team! He even sat wit me at lunch! He told a corny joke, but he gave me a nickname. BRIE. Thats what he calls me. I can't wait 2 spend more time wit him! Mayb one day I'll get to kiss him!! Lol. I better practise since I've never kissed a boy b4. Im off to practise on my pillow!**

_**Click here-to practise on your pillow 2**_

_**Click here- if u met someone like Troy and want to express urself**_

_**Click here- if u jus want a snickers bar (my favorite!)**_

AN Okay so this is my very first fanfic EVER! please be nice! Constructive critisism is welcomed! Please no flames!

Disclaimer I dont own HSM or the book Click Here(to see how i survived the seventh grade)

_**Reveiw! Please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Click Here**

**Chapter Two**

**ANThanx 2 all my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i surcived seventh grade)**

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Itz Gabriella here bloggin' it up once again! Lol. Not much has happened the past few days. Troy and I have been sitting 2gether at lunch ever since he gave me my nickname. He introduced me 2 his friend Kelsi. She's a nice girl. Really funny. I thought for a second that she and Troy could be dating, but she assured me that they were jus friends. And get this! SHE'S INTO COMPUTERS 2!!! There is this thing called the intranet club where we design a website for the school. Its soo cool! Troy, Kelsi and I are all gonna join. I wanted 2 ask Sharpay, but her being her, she would problably say 'no'. She tried to make me join the drama club wit her. She says it will "boost our bonding time" since we have no classes. A HUGE part of me wanted 2 say no...but i jus couldnt do it. No Courage! Thatz my main problem. I wonder if there are classes for that. Anyways, i auditioned wit her nd i got in the vegetable chorus since i auditioned for a supporint role. Troy will die of laughter when i tell him. Oh i cant wait 2 see him 2morrow! Which reminds me! I have gotten WAYY better at kissing since now my pillow doesnt end up soakig wet! Lol i think thatz a good thing! Gotta Go! Need beauty sleep for Troy! (dramatic sigh) Lol**

_**Click hereto help me find courage classes**_

_**Click hereto get a snickers bar**_

"Brie!" Troy called into the halls on an early Thursday morning. Gabriella knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Troy. Whats up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure that you were still signing up for the intranet club."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Gabriella questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I was just worried that you might suddenly change your mind on me."

"Troy I would never do that."

They continued their conversation until the warning bell rang. They then parted from each other.

Gabriella entered the bathroom at free period. She wanted to check up on herself before she went to meet Troy and Kelsi to sign up for the intrant club. The door to a stall and out came Stella Malone. Stella Malone was the absolute queen bee of the school. She was even more popular than Sharpay. She didn't like that Gabi was spending so much time with Troy. Of course she didn't tell anyone this.

"Hello Pinocchico." Stella hissed at Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella replied politely.

"You heard me. I said 'Hello Pinochico." She repeated.

"My name is Gabriella. Not Pinocchico."

"Really? You act so much like a puppet that i thought that was your name." She shot back.

"A puppet?!" Gabriella was trying her hardest to stay calm.

"Yes. A puppet. And Sharpay is your master Jepetto."

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She threw the hardest punch she could, and hit Stell right in her nose.

"MY NOSE! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!!" Stella cried out in pain as she ran straight for the nurse's office.

Gabriella had a triumphant smile on her face as she watched Stella exit the restroom. She began to make her exit. When she opend the door, she bumped into a girl she recognised from her math course.

"Sorry." Gabriella immediately apologized.

"No it was my fault." the girl replied.

"I'm Gabriella."

"I know. I'm in your math class. I sit two desks behind you."

"Oh right. Taylor Mckessie." Gabriella stated catching on.

"Yeah... so where are you going now?" Taylor asked.

"Problably home."

"Why? You sick?" Taylor asked backing away.

"No, I jus hit Stella Malone in the face."

"On purpose?" Gabriella nodded. "Wow. You've got guts. No one I know would ever do something like that."

"Yeah, well she was getting so annoying...I had to do something to shut her up." Taylor laughed at this.

"Could Gabriella Montez please report to the principal's office." The loud speakers announced.

"Well thats me. Could you tell Troy to sign me up for the club when you see him at lunch?"

"Of course. By hitting Stella, you did us all a favor." Both girls giggled and said their goodbyes.

Principal Matsui gestured for Gabriella to enter his office when she got there.

"Gabriella, you know that violence is never the answer, correct?" The brunette nodded. "Why would you hit Stella?"

"She called me a name." Gabriella replied.

"What name?"

"A puppet."

"Is that all?" She nodded again. " Nothing is wrong with being a puppet. Just look around my office."

As Gabriella did, she noticed that her principal was indeed a puppet lover. Next to the mini basketball hope was a shrine.

"Gabriella, you must not let silly names get to you. Now, unfortunately you have to be punised for your behavior. I will cut your sentence short seeing as this is your first trip here. You may go when your mother arrives."

Gabriella nodded and exited the room. The only thing she worried about now was her mother. She wondered how her mother would react to the news of her child being in the office for misbehavior.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" Mrs. Montez yelled to her daughter as she made her way to the steps of the school.

"Mom! Can we _please _talk about this at home?" Gabriella begged.

"NO! I won't embarass you here, but there is no way you're escaping me in the car young lady!"

"Fine, anywhere but here."

The car ride home was full of the "disappointed speech" for Gabriella. Her Mother didn't stop talking for a moment. When Gabriella got home she immediately went up to her room. Luckly her mother had only restricted her from the telephone and not the computer. She popped in the disk that held her innermost thoughts and feelings.

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Itz Brie here! Bloggin' it up 4 ya Lol**

**Not much has happened 2day. I got sent home early 4 fighting an evil witch named Stella Malone. She called me a puppet and i just couldn't keep my cool. So i hit her right in her fake plastic nose. It felt soo good! But now i kinda feel bad : Oh, I also met a girl named Taylor. She's kinda cool. She hates Stella almost as much as I do...if not more! Lol. **

**I made a new section so check it out!**

**SteLLa CrUeLLa**

**This section is dedicated to Stella who is just as evil as cruella deville. I'll post all the evil things about her right here. I think she just might be my very first enemie at East High**

_**Click here to throw virtual darts at Stella's head**_

Just than an instant message popped up on Gabriella's computer screen.

"Who could this be?" She pondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! please?

P.S. I might not update anymore today because I have my promotion ceremony tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**** Hey guys! I decieded to update since I didn't fall on my face and I had a really amazing time! If you wanna kno how it went, just PM me(or if u wanna know what it was). I feel pretty happy right now, so I'm gonna let you read. BTW: This chapter's not all that good.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella cautiously clicked on the IM. She looked at the screen name to see if she could recognise it. When nothing came to her mind, She decided to type to the mysterious person.

xcomputerluverx- Gabriella

Tbear- mystery person

**xcomputerluverx- Who is this?**

**Tbear- A friend of yours...**

**xcomputerluverx- A friend?**

**Tbear- Yupperz**

**xcomputerluverx- wel...where do i know u from?**

**Tbear- Skool of course**

**xcomputerluverx- Troy?**

**Tbear- How did you know?**

**xcomputerluverx- well...ur the only person i know with a "T" name...other than Taylor. But I just met her.**

**Tbear- OoO**

**xcomputerluverx- I have a quick question.**

**Tbear- Shoot.**

**xcomputerluverx- I understand the t part, but why do u have bear in your screen name?**

**Tbear- O...well I made this screen name when I was like 6**

**xcomputerluverx- You kept it that long?**

**Tbear- yupperz**

**xcomputerluverx- aww i thinks itz cute**

**Tbear- please stop wit the mushy stuff! Lol**

**xcomputerluverx- Lol. Did u sign me up for the intranet club?**

**Tbear- Of course, but where were u for the rest of the day?**

**xcomputerluverx- I got sent home for fighting...**

**Tbear- GABRIELLA insert middle name her MONTEZ! HOW COULD YOU GET INTO A FIGHT?!!**

**xcomputerluverx- My middle name is Anne. And I was provoked...she was really asking for it!**

**Tbear- Lol who did u fight?**

**xcomputerluverx- Stella Malone**

**Tbear- I don't blame u**

**xcomputerluverx-Lol did u miss me 2day?**

Gabriella froze. She realized what she had just typed and how she couldn't take it back. She sat there for what seemed like hours waiting for his reply.

**Tbear- You bet ur bottom dollar I did!**

Gabriella blushed as she read his reply. She was thankful that he couldn't see how red she became. She didn't know what to say, so she changed the subjuect.

**xcomputerluverx- So...when is the first club meeting?**

**Tbear- Oh, um its tomorrow. Do u wanna come to my friend Chad's Halloween party?**

Sitting at her desk, the brunette was freaking out. She didn't know if Troy was asking her to be his date or not. On the other side of this conversation, Troy was panicking too. He wasn't sure what he meant by the question he asked. He wasn't sure what Gabriella would say. He didn't even know what his feelings for her really were.

**xcomputerluverx- Yea, I'll go**

**Tbear- Awesome! Bring anyone u want!**

**xcomputerluverx- Okay.**

**xcomputerluverx- G2G Byeee**

**Tbear- Bye Brie!**

After signing off, Gabriella sighed. She knew that she liked Troy, but now she was confused about his feelings for her. He was only two words away from asking her to the party. 'Do u wanna come to my friend Chad's Halloween party **with me**?'. Those two little words could've changed thier whole relationship. Gabriella knew that there was no escaping this thought. The brunette backed away from her desk. Now she had to worry about a costume for the party. She sat on her bed and tried to plan.

After many hours of doing absolutely nothing, Gabriella decided to go to bed. There was only one problem. Gabriella had not taken her mindoff of the conversation she had with Troy. What had he meant? It was still racing through her mind like marathon runners. Deciding she need to get this off her mind, Gabriella popped in her disk for the second time.

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Hello Blog. It's Gabriella here, agian. I can't sleep. It is about 3 am. Troy has been on my mind ever since earlier. He asked me if I wanted to go to his friend's party. Now i know what ur thinking...ur thinking that I'm going as his date...well u r sooo WRONG!! He told me to bring whoever I wanted...that pretty much means that I'm ****not**** his date. I think I'm gonna take Taylor with me. She seems cool enogh to hang wit me. Lol. I'm not taking Shar. I jus don't think that she would have fun wit my new group of friends. Ok so I'm liein...BIG DEAL! I jus don't want Troy taken away from me when he's not even mine yet! I feel much better now. I think I might actually be able to sleep now. I'll fill u in wit my life later! **

**Nighty Night!!**

_**Click here to give me a costume idea**_

_**Click here to tell me how Troy feels**_

_**Click here to wish me sweet dreams**_

Bleh! I don't really like this chapter a whole lot... I dont think it's very good. What do you think? It seems shorter than what i usually write...Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Click Here**

**An I have been really been swamped with events over the last few days. My brother had his high school graduation, so this chapter is dedicated to him. I also had many events because of the last day of school that I had to get ready for, so it took some time to write this chapter. There were also a bnch of family parties that i had to attend. I'd also like to thank **_**HSMandChelseaFCfan**_** for advertising my story in hers. So please check out her profile! She has many amazing stories on there. Well, thats all...I think. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of birds chirping peacefully outside of her window. She sat up and smiled when she saw the sun shining through her window. "Thank goodness it's Friday." She whispered. Her smile faded when she remebered her conversation with Troy the night before. Gabriella sighed loudly and slumped back on to her bed. She knew how she felt about Troy, but she was confused about his feelings for her.

Ms. Montez stood at her daughter's doorway. After hearing her daughter sigh, she decided she should go up to her room.

"Gabriella, are you up?" Ms. Montez asked. Gabriella's head snapped up when she heard her mother's voice. She quickly ran to her closet, unaware or her mother's presence, and started shuffling through the clothes.

"Yes mom. I'm just getting ready for school."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs when your ready to go."

Gabriella waited until she heard foosteps descending down the steps. Deciding it was time to really get ready for school, she picked out her clothes. The petite brunette headed downstairs. As she was about to leave, her mother voice stopped her.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" Her mother questioned.

"I'm going to school. I have to do that for seven hours for about 171 days now." Gabriella replied, muttering the last part.

"Oh, you don't want me to drop you off?"

"No, I think it'll be best if I start going on the bus so that you can save gas. Prices are increasing you know."

Ms. Montez laughed. Leave it to Gabriella to think about the needs of everyone and everything. "Thanks Gabi. Have a nice day."

"I will, and mom?" Gabriella started. "Can I go to a Halloween party tomorrow night?" Gabriella asked cautiosuly.

"Absolutely Not!" Ms. Montez exclaimed. "You are still in trouble for fighting in school, young lady."

"Mom!" Gabriella moaned. "Please? I promise. I won't stay out too long!" Gabriella reasoned.

"You can go, but you must do all of your homework and chores before you go anywhere." Her mother stated sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Gabriella replied

With that said, she left the house and a smile crept on her face. She would be going to a party and getting to spend more time with Troy. She stood at her bus stop staring into space. Her world was suddenly dark. Hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." A voice said genlty. Gabriella knew this voice however, and wasn't too startled.

"T-bear?" She asked playfully.

Troy quickly released his hands. He was taken a back by his new nickname. "T-bear?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. You call me Brie, so I _have _to have a nickname for you too." She replied happily.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I can't believe you just called me that."

"Your fault for keep the same screen name since you were 6."

"My mom thought it was cute...sue me!" Troy stated while chuckling.

"Sure. I can go to the party tomorrow."

"Sweet. Come anytime after 5. So, are you taking your boyfriend?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella giggled. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." Troy's face lit up. "I'm taking Taylor."

"Chad will love you." Gabriella looked at him confused. Troy laughed at her expression. To him, she looked cute when she was clueless.

"He has the biggest crush on her, even if he won't admit it." Gabriella nodded while smiling.

"Well then I guess I'm already getting on his good side."

Troy chuckled as the bus pulled up. "Brie, do you...do you wanna sit with me?"

"Sure. It is my first time on this bus, and I really don't know anyone else."

"Great!" Troy exclaimed a little too happy.

"I guess..." Gabriella trailed off not knowing how happy she had made him with her reply.

The two friends made their way to the back of the bus, and took their seats. The rest of the ride was filled with mindless talk about the upcoming party. She also learned a little more about Troy's friends Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor was in the library. She had just finished her morning tutor session. She began walking until she spotted Gabriella coming towards her. She stopped abruptly and waited for her friend to catch up.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella greeted her friend.

"Hi Gabi." Taylor responded.

"Do you want to go to Chad's party with me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to." Taylor replied happily. Gabriella smiled at here and she smiled back.

"Great. For a minute there I thought I would have to go alone." Taylor's face fell. That sentence struck a thought in her brain.

"Gabriella," Taylor started," would you still be friends with me if you had classes with Sharpay?"

Gabriella was stunned. She'd never thought about the topic of the question. Truthfully, she wasn't sure herself.

"Taylor, I don't know. I never _ever_ imagined Sharpay being in any of my classes so far."

"It's fine Gabi. I guess it just hit me that she wasn't in our classes, and that we were actually friends."

"I'm sor-" Gabriella started to say.

"Don't be." Taylor interuppted. The pair walked to homeroom talking about costumes for the party.

The rest of the day had been very boring for everyone. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, everyone ran off cheering. After all, it was a Friday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Blog!! I have missed you soo much! Lol. Nothing much has happened today. I gave Cute Boy a nickname though. Oh, BTW: Cute Boy is now Troy. I call him T-bear. I decided to call him his screen name. I know, it's lame, but we both laughed at it. I also sat with him on the bus. He told me alot about his friends. **

**Zeke: Baker Boy. cute, but not as cute as Cute Boy. nice and sweet. Sharpay likes him**

**Chad: Basketball Boy. also cute. Taylor lover, hilarious, and totally popular**

**Jason: Average Guy. cute. shy, nice sweet, and TOTALLY Kelsi's type**

**Well, that's what I've heard so far. They all seem really awesome, and I can't wait to meet them. Taylor agreed to go to the party with me. She also asked me a question that I wasn't sure of. She asked me if I would still be friends with her if Sharpay was in my classes. At first, I didn't know. Now that I have had the time to think about it, I know that I probably wouldn't be friends with her. Sharpay would say something about how we belonged in two different worlds. I realize now that I never belonged with her crowd. My crowd is with all of my great friends. I wouldn't give them up for anything. I fit in, and I reall like it. Now, all I have to do is enjoy my year. Nothing can go wrong!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella and Taylor met up early so that they could get their outfits. Gabriella would be going as Lara Croft(Tomb Raider) and Taylor would be going as Catwoman(Halle Barry). They searched the mall and Costume Complex(made up) for hours until they found what they needed. The two went back to Taylor's since it was closest to Chad's. The got themselfs dreesed and looked into the mirror. Approving their appearances, they left the house.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. You could hear the music blaring from outside of the house.

"Brie?" A blue-eyed-cutie asked. "Is that you?"

"Sure is T-bear" The brunette replied. Her curls were cascading down her back, and Troy was absolutely mesmorized. He seemed to be in a daze for a bit. He regained his composure and smiled.

"Gabs!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella replied clearly surprised by her presence. She was even more astonished by what she had been wearing. Sharpay had on a tight white school girl shirt with a matching short skirt. Gabriella noticed as Troy's eyes popped out of his head. She frowned a little.

"Going with your favorite video game character?" Sharpay asked.

"You know it. What's your costume?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'm a teacher's pet!" She replied proudly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sharpay asked casually while eyeing Troy.

Gabriella flinched, and Taylor noticed. It didn't take her long to figure out that Gabriella had feelings for East High's golden boy.

"Um, Troy this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Troy."

Sharpay giggled. "Hi Troy."

"Hey." The two stood gazing at each other. There was something going on between them. Some sort of connection. Gabriella could feel it.

"Come on everyone! Let's play truth or dare!" Chad announced.

Gabriella took this as an opertunity to break these two up. "Let's go guys!" She said quickly, making Sharpay look at her strangely. The brunette just brushed it off.

"Chad you go first since it's your party." A party-goer said.

Chad spun the bottle, and it landed on Taylor. Chad smirked. He could finally do something that he wanted to for so long. "I dare you to kiss me." Chad stated cooly. Taylor's eyes widened. She stood up causiously and walked over to Chad. She leaned in as did he. The two of their lips captured each other in a sweet kiss. Taylor unconsciously pulled away smiling. Neither of them noticed the entire party applauding. Taylor blushed and spun the bottle. It landed right on to the person she had hoped. She had something special in mind for this person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Phew! Lol. This chapter took me a while to do. I hope you like it! Also, there will be a little 'High School Musical' Trivia for all you readers. If you get it right, the chapter will be dedicated to you. I won't do it for every chapter though.**

**#1 Who is the only person in the movie that calls Gabriella "Gabi"? Good luck!**

**I'll post the answer in the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Click Here**

**An WOW!! I got soo many review last chapter! It took me all morning to get back to the readers. The answer to the Trivia question was Gabriella's mom. It happens at the very begining when you see her for the first time. ****HSMandChelseaFCfan**** was the first review I read that got it correct. This is dedicated to you! Also, **AtalantaMagic, Charmzi., future.mrs.zac.efron, Corbin's My Man, carito06, x-ImAgInE-x, The Sane-er One, charmed4eva112, larabaybee, **and**Zanessa-Troyella-Obsessed**had the right answer. Thanks for reviewing guys! You made my morning when I saw my mailbox practically full. I won't make you wait any longer...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)...although I will own Zac Efron once we meet...lol**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

"Truth or dare?" Taylor questioned, unlike Chad. Not wanting everyone to think he was a punk, Troy chose dare.

"Are you sure?" Troy nodded. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Gabriella and Sharpay, one at a time, and tell which one you like better." Taylor stated with a smirk on her face. She was sure that he would choose Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She looked at Taylor. She was panicing inside. She had never kissed a boy. She had only practiced on her pillow. Gabriella wasn't expecting this day to come so soon. She stood up and dragged Taylor into the next room.

"Are you crazy?" Gabriella asked Taylor angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked. "Don't you want to kiss him?"

"Yes, but I've never kissed a boy before!" Gabriella exclaimed quietly. "He'll choose Sharpay for sure."

"Aw Gabi, I didn't know. I thought that this would get you guys together!"

"You _have_ to get him to decline the dare!"

"I'll try." The girls walked back into the room. They stood there shocked at what they saw. Troy and Sharpay kissing feveriously against the couch. Gabriella was shocked, and a little hurt. She didn't notice the two stop and stare at her until after someone called her name.

"Brie?...Brie?...Gabriella?" The person said hoping she would answer. Her head snapped up to his face. She didn't notice how close he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerly.

Gabriella nodded. "Kiss already!" Someone shouted. Troy began to lean in and closed his eyes. Gabriella began to lean in as well. Their lips were about to meet one another when suddenly, Gabriella backed away. She got farther and father away from Troy. When she reached the door, she bolted away.

"Brie?" Troy asked the air. She wasn't there anymore. She was gone. He looked around wondering if she was still at the party. "Where's Brie?" He asked Taylor.

"Oh, um her mom texted her on her cell telling her she had to come home." Taylor lied. Troy nodded in undertanding. Taylor saw that he looked a little disappointed. She decided that she should tell Gabriella that later.

"Troy?" Sharpay started. "Do you want to dance withe me?" She asked confident that he would say yes.

"Sure." He said. The two went off on the dance floor. The two went on with a conversation.

Gabriella ran and ran. She was around the corner from her house when she ran into something, or someone.

"Watch it puppet!" Stella spat. Gabriella looked up and shook her head. Tears brimmed her eyes. She couldn't say anything. She was too upset at herself.

"You better run!" Stella yelled at her. Stella stood on the corner looking proud, but on the inside she was disappointed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette burst through the door of her house. Her tears where dangerously threatening to fall. "Gabriella!" Her mother called. Her daughter refused to look at her. She bolted up the steps and into her room. She trew herself onto her pillow and began to sob. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Her mother asked softly. Gabriella didn't answer. She just kept her head in her pillow. "Please talk to me sweetie." Her mother begged.

"I will mom. I promise, but please..." Gabriella trailed off. Ms. Montez nodded in understanding. She left her daughter's room and closed the door.

Gabriella was no longer sobbing. She was full out crying. She couldn't believe everything that had ahppened. She needed to get all of her thoughts out. She headed for her desk. Turning on the computer, she inserted the disk that would help her feel better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Hello friend. I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. I guess I should start from the begining so that you can understand. I went to the party with Taylor. At first, everything was alright. Cute Boy was, I guess, pleased with my costume. He was Whily Wildcat(school mascot). We were having a nice small conversation when Sharpay came up to us. I didn't even know she was invited. Her costume was completly slut like...but I couln't say a thing since it was Halloween (stupid mean girls movie). When I saw Troy's eyes pop out of his head and the drool coming from his mouth, I was hurt. I guess looks really do matter to him. I'm totally out in that cataglory. We all were talking until Basketball Boy (Chad), who was dressed as a basketball, decided to initiate a game of truth or dare. He got Taylor when he spun, and dared her to kiss him. You could TOTALLY tell the liked it when they broke apart. It was then Taylor's turn to spin. She got Troy. Her dare was a little different. SHE DARED HIM TO KISS ME ****AND**** SHARPAY AND DECIDE WHICH ONE WAS BETTER!! I couldn't believe it. I took her out of the room to tell her I hadn't had my first kiss. She agreed to helping me get Troy to back out. When we got back in the room, Troy and Sharpie, I mean Sharpay basically making out against the couch. My heart practically broke. I was wanted to scream at her and pull her hair out! I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't have the courage. They stopped and looked at me. When Troy was about to kissed me. ABOUT. I know what you are thinking, but that's not it. He didn't kiss me because I ran away. I ran away like a spineless punk. I was a little baby. I can't believe that I reacted that way. He probably thinks I'm a big, ugly, scaredy cat, Loser! I don't blame him. What am I going to do?**

**SteLLa CrUeLLa**

**BOO YOU!!!**

**If you ever in your entire life call me puppet again, more than your pretty, little, stuck-up nose will be hurting! I didn't run away because of what you said to me. I could care less about what you think. Your opinion means absolutely nothing to me. You don't have one real friend in your life. Everyone is nice to you because they are afraid. I'm not. I won't let you put me down. **

**That is what would've been said to you if I wasn't so messed up earlier. **

**Things that make me happy**

**New section. These are things that make me smile. **

**1. Having a friend like Taylor who tries to make me happy, and tries to fix things when she messes up**

**2. Knowing that Troy liked my costume**

**3. Knowing that Troy would've kissed me :)**

**Things that make me unhappy**

**Another New Section. Things that make me frown.**

**1. Sharpay kissing Troy**

**2. Me not kissing Troy and running away like a five-year-old :(**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella felt better. She was still upset, but she shook it off and went to sleep. She satyed inside on sunday. She avoided all of her friends. Even Taylor. The next day was boring. Gabriella avoided Troy all the way until lunch. She saw him come up with a smile on his face.

"Hey Brie." He greeted her. Just as Gabriella was about to say hi, Sharpay came up and kissed Troy. The brunette's eyes widened in horror. She had hoped she was dreaming, or having a nightmare.

"Gabriella, meet my new boyfriend Troy." Sharpay said excitedly. She and Troy smiled proudly waiting for Gabriella to react...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Long day, once again! Lol. I had so many things to do, but in between them, I wrote this chapter! **

**#2 What is the saying on Chad's shirt when he tells Troy what he and Taylor did to him and Gabriella?**

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Click Here**

**An Thank you soo much! You guys are amazing! Your reviews make me smile when I read them. Ok, so the answer to the trivia question is "Laughing...on the inside". ****HSMandChelseaFCfan**** got the answer first. Also, **Corbin's My Man, .Charmzi, and xXJust.Like.ThatXx **had the right answer. I would also like to thank **hsm450 **for giving me think link to Gabriella's costume in the last chapter. Check it out!**

http://img106.imageshack.us/img106/1943/larashot7sb6hs.jpg

**Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)...although I do own a copy of everything High School Musical. Lol**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Come again." Gabriella said, clearly startled by Sharpay's words.

"Troy and I are dating!" She exclaimed happily. Gabriella just sat there shocked. She didn't know what to do. She began looking for a way out. An excuse or something that would allow her to leave. Gabriella let out a relieved sigh when she saw Taylor walking towards the table with Chad.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, I...I have to go study with Taylor. I'll talk to you guys later." She said while rushing to gather her things. Taylor smiled when she saw Gabriella. The brunette was rushing over to her. When Gabriella reached her, she grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cafeteria.

"I need to talk to you." Gabriella spoke while rushing towards the bathroom with Taylor. Taylor nodded and the two entered the bathroom. Taylor checked all the stalls, making sure that no one was in them, she motioned for Gabriella to talk.

Gabriella was pacing back and forth, and it was making Taylor dizzy. She reached out and grabbed Gabriella's arms. She stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "TroyandSharpayaregoingout." She stated too quickly for Taylor to understand.

"Could you say that slower?" Taylor asked. Gabriella took a deep breath again, and let it out.

"Troy and Sharpay are dating." She stated. Taylor's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm so stupid Tay. That could be me. If Troy would've kissed me, then we would be dating." Gabriella huffed. Taylor watched her friend intently. Gabriella was not taking this well. She was getting more and more anry by the second.

"Sharpay is a no good, potential boyfriend stealing slut!" She yelled to no one in particular. "I hate her! Isn't it obvious to the world that I like him? I mean couldn't she tell by how shocked I was when I saw them kissing?" She was ranting on and on. "I can't stand her!"

Taylor just wathced. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen Gabriella so upset before. She couldn't handle it. "It'll be okay Gabriella. They won't last long. They don't have anything in common like you and Troy do." She was trying to make Gabriella stop thinking about how long the couple would last.

"I have to get him to break up with her. I can't see them together Tay. It kills me." Gabriella responded.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"No way! She deserves it."

"Gabriella, if you like Troy as nuch as you say you do, then you have to let them be." Taylor said softly as Gabriella shook her head.

"I can't Tay."

"Yes you can. I''ll be here to help ou whenever you need me. You won't be alone. Gabriella, you have to let Troy be happy. Right now, Sharpay makes him happy and you have to accept that. Gabriella thought for a moment. She knew what Taylor was saying was true. She had to let them be.

"Fine, I'll try...but I won't make any promises." Taylor smiled and Gabriella smiled back.

"That's my girl. Come on, lets get back to the cafe." Gabriella shook her head.

"You go back to Chad. I think you and him need to have a chat about your little kiss." She said while smiling Taylor giggled and left the room.

Gabriella looked in the mirror and sighed. She truely wasn't happy about Troy and Sharpay, but like Taylor said...she would have to try.

"heard the news Montez?" A voice questioned. Gabriella's head snapped up. She looked into the mirror to see that the one and only Stella Malone was standing a few feet behind her.

"Using last names now? What are you talking about Malone?" Gabriella asked slightly confused.

Stella smirked. "Troy and Sharpay...they're dating now."

"I know." Gabriella replied a little annoyed.

"Too bad you never made your move. He could've been yours." Stella laughed.

"At least I had a chance with a guy. The only person you could ever get was the janitor..." Gabriella muttered, but Stella couldn't hear. She was too busy laughing at her own humorless joke.

"You might want to fix the tone of your cackle." Gabriella spat. "It's giving me a major headache. She smirked when she saw Stella stop laughing. She exited the room, but didn't hear Stella say,"Gabriella, you will pay." The bell rang signaling free period, and she left. Not knowing that some heard eveything that Taylor, Gabriella, and Stella had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella made her way to a new friend's locker. "Hey Ryan!" She greeted.

Ryan Evans turned to see the girl of his dreams. He had just met her in english class this year, but he felt a connection. "Oh, hey Stella!" Ryan happily greeted back. "What's up?"

Stella smiled at him. "Nothing much. I just need you to tell Sharpay something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I need yo to tell her that Gabriella is out to steal Troy." She stated with a straight face.

"What?! No way! Gabriella would never do that!" Ryan exclaimed. "Where did you hear that?"

"In the girls' bathroom. She was telling Taylor. That's why they weren't at lunch." Stella lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll tell her." Ryan replied. He was still confused as to why Gabriella would say something like that. Stella walked away proudly. She knew that Sharpay wouldn't let anyone take something she wanted away. She smiled, knowing her plan would be in effect the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, the second intranet club meeting was held. The members had been assigned groups to work with. Gabriella was in a group with Troy and Kelsi.

"Ok, now that we have everyone is here, we shall start our first project," Mr. Mackrel said. The club members cheered. They were happy that they could do something. "We will be creating a website for the school. This will take a lot of work and effort, but I know we can do it." Gabriella, Kelsi, and Troy smiled at eachother and got to work. They worked on the layout, content, interactive programs, and games for the site. They worked on the layout first. Eveything was going smoothly until Troy asked the dreaded question.

"Brie, are you okay with me and Sharpay going out?"

Gabriella froze. She didn't know waht to say. "Of course,"she lied,"why would you ask?"

"Well, you kinda ran off during lunch."

"I just had to go with Taylor."

"Yeah, but Taylor came back...you never did."

"I...I uh, met up with a friend." Troy nodded in understanding.

"So, tell me more about Sharpay."

Gabriella sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Hmmm...how bout her favorite color?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Pink."

"How about her favorite-" Troy was interuppted by Mr. Mackrel dismissing them.

The whole bus ride home, Troy asked Gabriella more questions about Sharpay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went up to her room. She was sick of Troy and Sharpay. That was all she had heard about for the entire 20 minute bus ride. She popped in her blog and began to type.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**I AM SOO MAD! CUTE BOY AND SHARPAY ARE DATING!! SHE IS SUCH A SLUT! I HATE HER! UGHRR**

**I also am upset with cute boy. All he did was ask and talk about Sharpay for the entire bus ride home. He now knows as much as I do about her. **

**SteLLa CrUeLLa**

**Another day with her smark remarks. Only 2day, she didn't call me 'puppet'...she called me Montez. Which is who I am, so I didn't get mad. She told me cute boy and Sharpay were dating. She told me I coucl've had a chance with him. I told her to fix her cackle and left.**

**Things that make me happy**

**1. Knowing that Taylor gives AWESOME advice and is always there to help**

**2. Knowing that the intranet club project will be AWESOME**

**3. Knowing that I left Stella speachless.**

**4. Taylor liking Basketball Boy**

**Things that make me unhappy**

**1. CUTE BOY AND SHARPAY DATING**

**2. Stella Malone**

**3. Not having a reason to practise kissing anymore**

**4. Cute Boy talking about Sharpay non-stop.**

_**Click here To break up cute boy and sharpay**_

_**Click here to teach Stella a lesson**_

_**Click here to play matchmaker with Taylor and Basketball Boy**_

_**Click here to give me a snickers so that I feel better :)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!

**#3 How many scarfs does Taylor wear in the movie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Click Here**

**An Thank you to all my reviewers! You guyz are awesome! The first reviewer to get the trivia right was **Corbin's My Man**. That question was a little hard. Not many people knew the answer was two. I had to watch the movie over before I could get the answer. Also, **hsmfancrazy, vnesscutie, **and **freakygeniousgirl12141 **had the right answer. I'm just letting you guys know that I'm going to Disney World soon, so I might not update for a bit. No worries though because I'm only going for two days. I'm also going to skip some time in this story so that more events will come.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Hello blog! It has been a long month since I wrote to u. I'm sorry! Lol. The intranet club has been keeping me busy so I haven't had time to tell you anytthing. Nothing has changed much though. Sharpay has been basically rubbing her relationship with cute boy in my face. I HATE IT!! All she does when they are around me is kiss him. She compliments him and asks my opinion, then she kisses him. It makes me ****SICK****...but I'm listening to Taylor and letting him be happy. Basketball boy asked Taylor out the other day. She said YES! I was happy for her...ok so I was a bit jealous. Personally, I think Basketball Boy needs to pull his hair back. He'd look cuter...but at least Taylor ccan get a boyfriend. Kelsi and Average Guy(Jason) were really talking a lot during the past few club meetings. Did i mention he likes computers? No? Oh, well i meant to...**

**Cute Boy actually talked to me about something other than Sharpay last meeting. He needs help with science class. So, he asked if I could tutor him, and I said yes. I have to go over there after school 2day. Well, after he walks Sharpay home...Oh well. Cute Boy and I also haven't talked about the dare yet. I kinda want to. I want to know if he really wanted to kiss me, or if he was doing it beacuse he was dared. The night of the party, I was sure that he wanted to, but now I'm not. I'll tell ya bout the day after I finish helping Troy**

**xoGabriellaxo**

Gabriella, for the fisrt time in months, logged off her computer and put the disk away. She walked downstairs and out of her house. As she was approaching her bus stop, she got a shocking sight. Sharpay was there. She and Troy were in a heated make-out session. Gabriella sighed and stood next to the, pretending she didn't notice. A few seconds later, Troy noticed the brunette standing there looking away from them. He broke apart from Shapay.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy greeted her while wipping his mouth. He no longer called her 'Brie' anymore. Sharpay didn't feel it was right for him to have a special nickname for Gabriella and not her. Troy reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Troy. Hey Shar." She greeted back. Sharpay just waved a hand and kissed Troy again while glaring at Gabriella. She had been doing this for the last few weeks. Gabriella didn't know why, but she knew that she didn't feel comfortable around her. Gabriella winced when she noticed Sharpay's glare. Troy noticed this. He had always noticed it. He was getting really annoyed. He wanted to know why Sharpay was being so mean to her best friend. He noticed how she flaunted thier relationship infront Gabriella. The relationship itself wasn't what it used to be. They used to have long talks at night. They used to surprise eachother with gifts, but now it was just physical. Troy didn't like that. He didn't feel the spark that he used to, or thought he used to. There was nothing there. Troy began to stare at Gabriella. She sneezed and Troy smile. To him, she looked absolutely adorable when she scrunched her nose up like that.

"Gabriella, could you sit with me on the bus?" Sharpay asked once she saw Troy's smile.

"Sure." Gabriella replied. The bus pulled up and came to a stop. Gabriella let Sharpay get on so she could decide where to sit.

The two sat down and Sharpay began talking. "I know your secret." Sharpay stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, completely confused.

"I know that you want Troy. I can't believe that you are scheming to steal him from me."

"Sharpay, I do like Troy. I'm not gonna deny it, but he's happy with you. I'm letting him be happy with you. I'm not interferring. I don't want to break you guys up. Why would you think that?"

"I know you said it!"

"Yes, Sharpay I did say that but I didn't mean it." Gabriella said sincerly. "I would never hurt you."

"As long as you don't try to break us up...I forgive you." She smiled at her friend. Gabriella smiled relieved.

They hugged just as the bus pulled up to the school. Gabriella was happy that Sharpay was no longer mad at her. She was going to have a good day at school.

Sharpay, however, had not forgiven Gabriella. She couldn't help but feel jealous when Troy smiled at her. She didn't feel anything in their kisses either, but that didn't mean she wanted Gabriella to have him.

"Sharpay, we need to talk." Troy whispered as he pulled her near the fountain.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I-I...Ithinkweshouldbreakup." Troy said quickly, but Sharpay still heard.

"WHAT?!" Sarpay asked furiously. "WHY?!"

"I just don't feel the way I used to. I mean, the spark is just...gone."

"_YOU_ DID NOT JUST BREAK UP WITH _ME_!" Sharpay yelled loudly. Now she was making a scene...a scene that Gabriella wasn't there to see. Taylor was!

"I know your upset Sharpay, but don't go insane too." Troy said smartly while walking away. Sharpay just stood there. Her mouth was wide open. Zeke walked up and put a comforting arm around her. She felt like crap. An angry piece of crap(lol). Toy on the other hand felt like a huge burden had been lifted. He was almost skipping down the hallway to Gabriella's locker. When he spotted her, he smiled. He couldn't wait to talk to her again.

"Hey Brie!" Troy exclaimed happily. Gabriella's head snapped up. She looked towards him.

"W-what did you call me?" She asked hesitantly. She wasn't used to him calling her that.

"Brie." He understood why she would ask. Gabriella then smiled and he smiled back. He did something neither him or Gabriella expected. He picked Gabriella up in a hug and swung her around. He was happy that he could spend more time with her. He missed her terribly. He was smiling. She looked down at him and soon, she was smiling too. When he put her down, he started to lean in.

**RING RING RING!**

The bell sounded, signaling homeroom. Troy smiled and walked away. Gabriella was happy. She had Troy back. He was there. She could ahve an actual conversation with him about something other than Sharpay. She smiled and ran off to homeroom.

That day seemed to be Gabriella's best. She had gotten chosen out of the entire school to win a laptop, lucky tray day at lunch, and she won a new ipod in the raffle at school. She was floating on a cloud ever since this morning. The intranet club had finally finshed eveything. After the club meeting, Troy walked with her to his house. The one thing that neither of them could get out of their heads, was the fact that they were holding hands.

When they entered the house, Gabriella smiled. She saw baby pictures of Troy on the wall.

"Aww, look at your cute little butt." Gabriella said in a baby voice to Troy. Troy blushed and led her into the kitchen. In there was his younger brother, Kyle, and his mother, Lorraine.

"Guys, this is Gabriella."

"Oh, so this is Brie?" Kyle said smirking. "Troy _never _stops talking about you. Even when he was dating Shap_ie_." Troy blushed and gave his brother a glare.

"Stop it Kyle. Hi Gabriella. We've heard a lot of nice things about you is what Kyle meant to say." She said while giving Kyle a stern look towards the end. Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled. He loved seeing her happy. Lorraine noticed the smile on her son's face. She had never seen him smile that big when he was daiting Sharpay.

"We're going to go upstairs and study. Gabriella's tutoring me in science." Lorraine nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for helping Gabriella." Lorraine said smiling. Gabriella nodded and smiled back. Troy once again took her hand and led her upstairs. The two went upstairs and began studying.

"Ok, so what is 24.2 millimeters in centimeters?" Gabriella asked. She was laying on Troy's floor with only a white tank top and sweats on. She had gotten hot and taken off her sweater. That didn't help Troy concentrate.

Troy groaned. conversions were not his strong point. "Brieee," Troy whined,"You know I'm not good at conversions!"

"This is an easy one. All you have to do is move the decimal point one place to the left." She instucted.

"2.42?" Troy asked.

"YES!" She exclaimed. "You got it right Troy!" Troy jumped up from his bed. He engulfed Gabriella in a huge hug.

"Thanks for helping me Brie." Troy said. The two were pulling away from the hug as they locked eyes. Troy moved a stray hair from her face and smiled. The brunette smiled back. They both began to lean in. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her lips. They were about to kiss.

"We can't do this." Gabriella breathed out as she backed away.

"Why not? Brie, why won't you kiss me?" Troy asked. He knew she liked him. He was sure of it when she looked at him.

"Your dating Sharpay. I won't hurt her." She answered. Troy chuckled.

"I broke up with Sharpay...I didn't like how she was treating you. I-I saw how you would look away whenever we were there. I couldn't stand how she would just rub it in your face that we were dating."

Gabriella looked at him. She wanted to just run up and kiss him. She was about to, then she remembered that she hadn't practiced on her pillow in a while. "Troy, you didn't have to break up with her beacuse of my feelings."

"I care about you Brie." He took her hands and looked at her. He started to lena in again. They were bothe sure that the kiss would happen now. The one thing that ruins the kiss scene in a lot of good movies happened. Gabriella's mother called her cell phone. Troy groaned, and Gabriella laughed.

"You'll kiss me sometime before the semester is over Troy." Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag. "The longer you wait, the better it will be." She said before leaving.

Troy smiled. She was right. It would be better if he waited. "Dude, you got it _bad_." Kyle teased before running from his older brother.

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**BLOG!! I had the best day EVER!! Cute Boy broke up with Sharpay because of **_**my**_** feelings. He likes me. We almost kissed twice today! I won an ipod, lucky tray day, and a new laptop. Which I am typing on right at this very moment. I need to practice on my pillow now! I know cute boy wants to kiss me. He asked me why I wouldn't kiss him. I would've, but mommy called. I was kinda happy cuz i hadn't practiced on my pillow in weeks. I can't wait for the intranet club to launch the site on the web. It happens right before Christmas break. I'm soo happy. I've been put in charge to keep the disk with eveything on it. I gotta go. **

**Love Ya,**

**Brie**

**SteLLa CrUeLLa**

**Didn't do anything to me in the past few days. She has been smiling at me a lot though. Nothing can bring me down. Not even her ugly face!**

**Things that make me happy**

**1. Cute breaking up with Sharpay**

**2. Cute Boy wanting to kiss me**

**3. CUTE BOY!!**

**Things that make me unhappy**

**NOTHING LISTED!**

Review!

**#4 What color is Ryan's hat when he says "Maybe we're being punk'd"? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Click Here**

**AnYou guyz are amazing! Lol. I got so many reviews for the last Chapter. So the trivia answer was black. **_.Charmzi. _**was the first person to answer correctly. Dedicated to you! Also, **HSMandChelseaFCfan, freakygeniusgirl12141, hsmfan594, doodleswriter357, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, AtlantaMagic, Angel of the Starz **and **Corbin's My Man** had the correct answer. I know some of you hate me because they haven't kissed yet, but they will...not in this chapter though. This is a troyella, so it definitely will happen. Sorry troypay fans, it was kinda giving me a headache writing them together. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Sharpay or Ashley Tisdale, but I just can't see them together.**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella woke up the next day. A smile crepted on her face as she thought about yesterday's events and her latest dream. Her life was going extremely well. She couldn't wait to get to school. Troy had broken up with Sharpay. She grinned like a fool when she thought of that.

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Good Morning! Today is going to be the best day ever! We're launching the website today, and I can't wait. Hopefully, Cute Boy and I will kiss. Maybe I'm thinking of New Years. Oh, well. I know that I'm gonna have a great day no matter what happens. I also had this amazing dream last night. Cute Boy and I were getting married. Everything was perfect. I had a long white flowing dress. Taylor was my maid of honor and Kelsi was my bride's maid. I know what your wondering...where's Sharpay? Well, she wasn't there. Not even invited. Strange, but I think that was what made eveything so perfect. Oh, and when cute boy said his vows to me, I cried. He told me I was the love of his life. I was his other half. When we kissed, fireworks errupted even though it was sunny outside. Totally perfect. I gotta go! **

**XoXo**

**Gabriella**

She logged ooff of her computer and did her daily rutine. Gabriella was at her bus stop standing. She was daydreaming about what could happen between her and Troy. She pictured the two of them on a beach running through the waves at sunset. Hands covered her face. She smiled as she inhaled his scent.

"T-bear is that you?" Gabriella asked already knowing the answer.

"The one and only." Troy said proudly. "Are you ready for the launch party tonight?"

"Launch party?"

"For the intranet club. Mr. Mackrel is throwing a party. The whole school is invited."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah." The bus pulled up and the two got on. Things were a little akward because of the night before. They sat together in silence until the bus reached the school. Troy walked Gabriella to her locker before running off to his own.

"Are you two dating now?" Taylor asked coming up to Gabriella.

"T-bear and me? Nope, just friends."

"Oh, so you have a nickname for him now?" Taylor teased.

"Chillax. It's his screen name." Taylor laughed at Gabriella's choice of word.

"I take it you heard he broke up with Sharpay."

"Yep, and I couldn't have been happier." Gabriella and Taylor smiled and walked off to class.

Niether of them say Sharpay a few lockers down. She had heard everything Gabriella said. "Never hurt me, huh?" Sharpay muttered to herself. "Some bestfriend you are." She whispered angrily to herself.

The day had gone by too slow for Gabriella. When the final bell rung, she was greatfull. She could finally go home and get ready for the launch party. She entered her house and headed straight to her room. She laid out three dresses since she couldn't decide. While she was making her decision, Kelsi called.

"Kelsi?"

"Yep, so do you have a ride to the party?"

"No, I'm still deciding what to wear."

"Well, my mom s taking me, Jason, and Troy. I could come over with them and help you choose, and then my mom could take us."

"Kels, you are a lifesaver!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"I'm not candy." She joked. They laughed and hung up.

A few minutes later Kelsi was there and helped Gabriella get ready. Kelsi's dress was green, and Gabriella's was blue. Thew two were headed down the steps.

"Wait,"she said as she went back up to her room. "I forgot the disk." She said as she came back downstairs with Kelsi. "This is going to be the best night of our lives!"

The four club members got into the car and arrived at the party a few minutes later. The courtyard was decorated beautifully. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, and strands of lights all over. To Gabriella and the others, it was perfect. In a matter of minutes, the party was in full swing. Thanks to Chad's...unique style of dancing.

Sharpay walked in arm and arm with Stella. Ryan was following close behind. Scanning the floor, the blonde barbies(**NO OFFENCE!)** found their target. Sharpay nodded her head to Stella. Ryan saw the target and knew instantly that something was going to happen. Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and started a conversation.

"Gabriella! Your dress is amazing!" Sharpay said.

"Thanks Shar. Yours is too." Gabriella said. Sharpay was wearing a tight pink dress(think Ashley Tisdale at MTV movie awards)

"Thanks. So, did you come here with Troy?"

"Nope, we road in the same car with Kelsi, but we're just friends. Did you come here with Zeke?" Gabriella asked noticing him over by the punch table.

"Yeah, we're dating now. He was my rock after Troy and I broke up." She informed her.

"That's sweet. You guys make an amazing couple." Sharpay was confused. She thought Gabriella would rub it in her face that Troy broke up with her. She thought that Gabriella would be a bitch towards her, but she was nothing but nice. It made Sharpay want to stop the whole plan. It was too late. She saw Stella coming toward Gabriella.

Stella raised her arms over her head and poured the red paint all over her(i know, not original, but work with me here).

Gabriella gasped. She felt the paint ozooze all over her. Everyone had stopped dancing and stared at her. Sharpay stood there with her mouth wide open. Gabriella looked around at everyone and gave a sad smile. Stella stood triumphant. "Red isn't your color Montez." She sneered. Gabriella couldn't do anything. Once again she was too embarrassed. She walked hastily out of the room. Tears started to fall as she reached the door.

"Way to ruin the party." Kelsi yelled coldly as She and Taylor followed Gabriella. Everyone was shocked. It wasn't like her to yell. She was usually quiet. Troy wanted to comfort Gabriella, but he thought it would be best if her friends did.

Gabriella was up against the wall in the bathroom. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially not Troy. Kelsi and Taylor had entered the room. They saw Gabriella crying and were instanly sad. She had become their best friend over the past few months, and they hated seeing her upset.

"Gabi," Kelsi said softly,"why don't we call your mom so you can go home?" She suggested. Gabriella shook her head.

"I want to be there when they launch the website."

"Gabriella, we know your strong, you don't need to prove it." Gabriella nodded. Standing up she air hugged Taylor and Kelsi. She didn't want their dresses to be ruined.

"Here Kels." Gabriella said handing her the disk."Launch it for me?" Kelsi nodded.

"Tay, could you tell Troy that he'll just have to wait a little longer?" Taylor was confused but nodded. "Don't worry, he'll know what I mean."

Gabriella's mom arrieved after the called. When Gabriella left, things hadn't been the same. Everyone stopped dancing, and no one talked to Stella or Sharpay. Not even Zeke and Ryan. When it came time for the launch, everyone perked up. They were all very excited. Mr. Mackrel insited that they wait for Gabriella, but they were all to anxious.

"5...4...3...2...1...LAUNCH!" Everyone yelled. They were in computer rooms all over the school as they went on the website. Most people stared at the screen with blank faces. Some were laughing as they looked. Some were furious. Most of all, some were mortified.

Gabriella got dressed after she had a shower. She was still sad about eveything. She decided she needed to let everything out. She popped a disk into her computer.

"What?!" Gabriella yelled. Looking at the screen, she saw something that was not her blog. She saw the website for the school. "This can't be happening!" She closed her eyes and blinked several times hoping that the screen would change. No luck. Gabriella Anne Montez had given Kelsi Nielson her private blog.

**Review!**

**#5 Who is the only person not in Ms. Darbus's homeroom?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Click Here**

**An You guys are so sweet! I really mean it. Last chapter was my most reviewed. So the trivia answer was Kelsi. However, I didn't say that answers like **_**Martha Cox or Skater Dude**_**. So I'll accept those answers too. This chapter is dedicated to **_Angel of the Starz_**. Also **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, hsmfan594, The Saner-er One, GoldenLily, hsm.charmedfan-247, Ineee, kikigirl101, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, vnesscutie, Barika, .Charmzi., Corbin's My Man, LikeWow5556, hsm450, Rosejakeforever, Damil, chibi-dreams, charmed4eva112, _**and **_doodlewriters357_** also gave the correct answer. You guys are really good with the trivia. I'm gonna run out of questions soon! If you have a suggestion, PM me, but the only thing is that you can't answer the trivia. However, the chapter will be a shared dedication between the two people. On with the story! **

**P.S. This chapter is kinda a filler**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**Chapter 9**

"No..."Gabriella breathed out. "This can't be happening!" She looked back at the disk that was in her computer for the hundreth time. Nothing was changing. She still had the intranet club disk in her possession. She couldn't believe that she had been so careless. How could she have grabbed the wrong disk? Gabriella climbed onto her bed and curled up into a ball. Taking a pillow from the side of her, she let the tears flow like a river down her cheeks.

"Gabriella? Why are you crying?" Her mother asked softly as she brought her only child into a comforting hug. Gabriella let evrything out. She told her mother about the blog, the things she had said, and most of all, Troy. The entire time, Ms. Montez just nodded her head and gave her daughter kisses on her forehead. When Gabriella was done with her story, her mother stroked her hair gently like she used to do when Gabriella had a nightmare.

"Gabi, everything will be fine." Her mother assured her. Gabriella shook her head as tears were still trickling down her cheeks.

"Everyone will hate me." She told her mother as she began to cry harder.

"Everything will work out for the best. You just have to believe that." Her mother soothed. "I'll leave you alone to think. If you need me, I'm down the hall." Gabriella nodded. She turned to her side and faced her balcony.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She asked sadly to no one in particular. That night, the beautiful brunette cried herself to sleep...

"Gabi...Gabi...Gabriella!" Taylor and Kelsi spoke softly as they tried to wake up their friend.

"Taylor? Kelsi?" Gabriella asked wearily while rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that you were okay." Taylor added.

"I'm fine...but aren't you guys mad at me?" Gabriella asked referring to the blog. The two looked at eachother and then spoke.

"We were upset at first, but then you called us your best friends." Kelsi said smiling toward the end.

"Besides, everything you said about us was true in _some _ways." The trio smiled and hugged as the door opened.

"Oh, your awake!" Ms. Montez exclaimed. "You broke your record for sleeping in. It's noon." They all laughed at that comment. Just then, Gabriella felt a vibration next to her. She looked down at her phone and was astonished. She had reicived 83 voicemails and 104 missed calls.

"I'm just gonna check my messages." She told them as they nodded an left to give her some privacy.

**Message One**

**"**_Stella Cruella?! I wish I would've though of that! Pretty clever!_**"**

**Message Two**

**"**_I can't believe you said all of those things about me Gabriella! I thought we were best friends. How could you call me a slut? How could you hate me? How could you say you would never hurt me, and go and say those things. Even though they were your private thoughts and emotions, they still hurt. You hurt me. Some friend you are. I hate you and I never want to talk to you again._**" ** A small tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek. She knew that one was from Sharpay.

**Message Saved**

Gabriella skipped message 3. She was afriad of what would be said.

**Message Four**

**"**_I just want you to know that I make out with my pillow too. My mother says it's normal_**"**

**Message Five-Skipped**

**Message Six**

**"**_No one would ever make out with you puppet! Not even Troy! So go back to your little pillow!_**"**

Stella sent that one for sure

**Message Saved**

**Message Seven**

**"**_You really think my hair looks silly?_**" **Chad had definitely sent that one.

**Messages Eight and Nine-Skipped**

**Message Ten**

**"**_Cute Boy? I thought I was T-bear. Doesn't matter. You could've told me how you felt. Maybe I wouldn't have dated Sharpay. I won't know if I'm hurting you like that unless you tell me Gabriella! And by the way...looks don't matter to me. It's the person on the inside. As for your first kiss, I would've understood. I didn't mean to make you practice on your pillow. I gotta go._**" ** No doubt in Gabriella 's mind that that was Troy. The fisrt sentence proved it.

**Message Saved**

Gabriella hung up her phone. She couldn't take anymore. That last message was the one that made her crack. She had to fix eveything. She had to make things right. But how? Everyone was on Christmas break. She would come up with something though. An idea sparked in Gabriella's mind. She grabbed her clothes and started to get everything ready...

Review!

**#5 What number is Zeke's **_**GAME**_** jersey?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Click Here**

**An: I love you guys! All of you are so sweet. This chapter is dedicated to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**, for answering the trivia question correctly first. The answer was 32. Also,**_ kikigirl101, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, jane, hsmfan594, Angel of the Starz, AtlantaMagic, future.mrs.zac.efron, Janye 07, Corbin's My Man, charmed4eva112, jasonsgirl14_, _and hsmfancrazy_** got the correct answer. You guys can still send in you requests for questions. I got a few, and they are amazing. I'll definitely be using them. In fact, there is one at the end of this chapter...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**Chapter 10**

The brunette was darting toward the school. She knew that some tearchers would still be there cleaning up their rooms before they left for break. She had the disk in her hand and was ready to make some changes to the website. As she reached her destination, she saw Mr. Mackrel cleaning out his desk. Knocking gently on the door, she entered.

"Gabriella. What a nice surprise. Come in." Mr. Mackrel said sweetly. She smiled.

"Mr. Mackrel, I wanted to post the real website fr the school." Gabriella told him.

"Yes, I think that would be best, although most students did find your personal thoughts and feelings entertaining." He chuckled. Gabriella blushed.

"I'll post it, but can I make a change in one of the articles?" Gabriella nevously asked.

"Of course. Oh, and this belongs to you." Gabriella smiled and glady accepted he disk, as Mr. Mackrel returned to his work. She walked over to one of the computers and began making the proper changes. About 20 minutes later, Gabriella was finished. She let Mr. Mackrel read what she typed. He smiled. "This is very good. I'm sure evryone will come around after reading this. I'll make the announcement for people to check it out the day we return from break." She nodded. She was gratefull their break was only a week long. The sooner it was read, the better.

"I have to go now. I'm going to go and try to get some of my friends back." She turned to leave, when her teacher stopped her.

"Remember this. Real friends are like the stars. They're always around, even if you can never see them.." He told her as he handed her a silver star shaped card. She smiled and accepted it. She exited the class room. When Gabriella was abot half way out of the school, she opened the card. It read:

**Gabriella, **

**We want to thank you for your kindness and helpfullness. You have been so patient with us while we were making this website. We know that we were a pain at times, we really didn't mean it. You have been great to everyone and we just want to thank you for it. We all have something different to say, so we each wrote a different message.**

**Brie- Your the best and I'll never forget our fun times. I would say more, but there's not enough words to decribe anything I would want to say, so I'll let these other people write. I'll always care for you. p.s. IM me later over the computer!**

**T-bear**

**Gabriella- Two people are speaking here, and we are in your math class. You rock! We love your smile! It keeps up happy!! We'll always be the best of friends. No matter what happens!**

**Kelsi & Taylor**

**Gabi- I'm so proud of you! You finally used that computer in your brain, and made something amazing. I can't wait 2 view it!**

**Sharpay**

The rest of the card was from other members of the club. They all let Gabriella know how thankful they were towards her, and how good of a friend she was. Gabriella smiled while reading the entire card. They all cared. No matter what. They would always be there. Just like the stars. Gabriella decided she should start making thing right as soon as possible. She changed her direction from home, to a friend's house.

Gabriella was on her way to Sharpay's. She wanted to make things right with her. She needed to be forgiven. She came to the huge estate. It seemed like she hadn't been there in years. Memories of spending almost everyday here came back to her. Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the steel gates. She slowly walked up to the door. Gabriella knocked cautiously. "Who is it?" A perky voice asked, opening the door. Gabriella didn't answer. She knew that if she did, Sharpay wouldn't talk to her. "Well, well, well...if it isn't my back-stabbing best friend," Sharpay said narrowing her eyes,"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I didn't mean anything I said. I was writing everything out of anger. I-"

"Really?"Sharpay interuppeted,"I understand when you called me a slu, because maybe I was dressed like that...and when you said you hated me...I understand that too. I was flaunting everything in your face. The only thing I don't get is you latest entry. Your dream. You said that because I wasn't there, everything was perfect. You said that you had new best friends. I don't get that." Gabriella had tears brimming her eyes. She knew now that she had hurt Sharpay deeply.

"Shar, no one was ever supposed to read it. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else. I'm so sorry. I meant what I told you on the bus that day. I would never ever hurt you. I don't know how, but Im gonna make it up to you. I'll give anything if you just forgive me. Please." Gabriella begged.

"I want to believe that everthing was written out of anger. I want to believe that I can trust you. I want to forgive you Gabriella, I do, but...how do I know that you won't say something else bad about me when you get mad again? How do I know that you won't hurt me on purpose the way I did you?" Gabriella was confused. When did Sharpay hurt her on purpose? "It's gonna take sometime for me to forgive you. It might be a while before I can trust you again."

"Whatever it takes Shar. Just...forgive me. You've been so nice to me. Ever since we first met. You've been one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I'm afraid I already did." Gabriella was about ready to cry. She had never been in a fight with Sharpay. She didn't know how to handle it.

"I'll see you around Gabriella." Sharpay closed the door. Gabriella gave herself a sad smile. She walked off, and headed home. She knew it would take time for Sharpay to forgive her. One thing bothered Gabriella. She wanted to know what Sharpay meant when she said she intentionally hurt her. She couldn't have been talking about when she was dating Troy. Gabriella was already aware of that. Sharpay had to be thinking about something else...but what? Gabriella shook the thought from her head. She was on her way home, so that she would be able to prepare for her encounter with the next person she hurt. Stella Malone. She knew that Stella would be hard to get. She never liked Gabriella in the first place, so why would she like her now? Gabriella sighed. It was going to be a long time before she got everything back to normal again, and Gabriella couldn't wait.

Reviw!

**#6 ****When Gabriella first sits down in Ms Darbus' room, what is written on the bored behind?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Click Here**

**An- Hello! Ok, so this story is almost over. I'm going to take it to about 14 chapters...or 13 and then an epilouge. Have no fear! I'm working on my second fic. Trivia Time! This chapter is a shared dedication to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan _**for sending in the question and **_HMHSMOTHgrl _**for answering it correctly first. Also, **_HSMandChleseaFCfan, AtlantaMagic, _**and **_x-ImAgInE-x_**. Props to you guys because this one was really hard. I think that is all...so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella was having trouble over the past few days. She wanted to apologize to Stella the day after she apologized to Sharpay. She just was too afraid to go. She knew everything that she would say, but she just didn't want to face her. It was now the last day of break. She was outside of Stella's yard. It was now or never. Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the picket fence. She walked up and rung the doorbell.

"Puppet?" Stella answered. She swung the door open wide. "Come to beat my face in?" Gabriella knew instantly that Stella read her blog. She remembered herself saying that if Stella had ever called her puppet again, she would make more than her nose hurt.

"No...I'm here to apologize. I want to say sorry for the things I said about you." Gabriella said. Stella stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever apologized to her. Ever. This was something completely new.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry too." Stella sighed. She had finally cracked. The truth was, she was feeling guilty all break over what she had done at the launch party. "I deserved all of the things you said about me. I picked on you for no reason at all. Truth was...I was jealous. I mean, you could get the attention of Ryan Evans. Thats all I ever wanted." Stella said as she lowered her head. Gabriella's mouth dropped. Stella Malone, wicked witch of East High, liked Ryan Evans!

"Stella, if you want Ryan, all you have to do is talk to him. I happen to know for a fact that he likes you too." Stella's head snapped up. A smile crept across her face. Gabriella smiled at her. "Friends?" Gabriella asked. Stella nodded and hugged her. "I should go. I have to get ready to face the entire school." Gabriella laughed. Stella joined in. Gabriella turned toward the gate and started to walk away.

"Gabriella?"Stella called,"I didn't mean what I said. Troy would totally make-out with you." She said smiling.

"I sure hope so," Gabriella said giggling. The two _new_ friends waved to eachother, and Gabriella went home.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella was neverous as she stood at her bus stop the next day. Not because she would have to face the other students, but because she would have to face Troy. She had purposely avoided him. By the message he left her, she couldn't tell if he was upset with her, or if he was trying to make her feel better. She heard footsteps approaching. She turned her heard and saw his blue eyes. They weren't looking at her. His face was turned away from her. She smiled sadly to herself and turned to face forward again. Gabriella wanted to cry. He had to be upset with her. He didn't look at her at all. It seemed like an hour of standing there when it was only two minutes.

"Troy, we're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later. I personally would want to do it sooner." Gabriella blurted out. She couldn't take the silence anymore. It was killing her.

"Funny because I'd pick later." Troy said, still not facing her.

"I understand why everyone else would be mad at me, but I don't understand why you would be."

"Gabriella,"Troy started as Gabriella winced. She hated it when he called her by her full name,"You said all those things about me. Yeah, they were nice, and some of them were sweet, but you embarrassed me." Troy exploded. Gabriella blinked in shock. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Oh, and I wasn't embarrassed?"Gabriella shot back,"Troy my personal feelings were put on blast for everyone to see. Not just the school. The world Troy. Everyone who went on that website for the last two days saw all my feelings. My heart was put out there for the world to see. I didn't have a choice."Gabriella's eyes began to tear. "I'm sorry that you were embarrassed. I'm sorry that I wrote everything I did. I'm so sorry Troy, but I can't change what has happened. So don't you come telling me that you come yelling at me about how embarrassed you are!" The brunette was now crying. She had finally snapped. She couldn't hold in the feelings that she had. They had finally taken over her. She had to let them out.

Troy stood there with his mouth open. His expression was soft. He hadn't thought about how she felt at all. He mentally cursed himself for it. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a hug. He didn't want her to cry. He hated to see her sad and upset. "Brie, I didn't mean it in that way. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so worried about myself that I didn't even think about your feelings. Brie, look at me." He brought a hand up to her chin, and lifted her face up to his. "Smile at me. I want to see those sexy pearly whites." Troy joked. Gabriella laughed and gave him a half smile. "No, I need a real smile." She shook her head.

"I don't feel like it." The brunette said smirking. Troy suddenly brought his finger to her sides, and began to tickle her. Gabriella laughed loudly. It was music to Troy's ears. He hadn't heard her laugh in soo long. It made him smile.

"Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked cautiously.

"T-bear, I think I'm just fine." She smiled. The bus pulled up, and they got on it.

The day was filled with stares for Gabriella. Some people mocked her about making out with her pillow. The girls got a kick out of calling Troy 'Cute Boy'. Gabriella saw Chad sitting at lunch with his hair pulled back(Jump In). She walked up to him.

"Chad, is this how _you_ like your hair?" She asked.

Chad shook his head. "It doesn't breath." Gabriella laughed a bit.

"Then...wear it the way _you_ like it. In my opinion, seeing how it looks now, I think it is better the way you had it before." Chad smiled at her and she smiled back ash she walked away. Gabriella's article on the real school website was announced to be read as planned. When the students saw it, they softened towards her. Everything was getting back to normal for her.

**East High Students:**

**Most of you know me. And for the ones that don't, my name is Gabriella Montez. About one week ago, my private blog was uploaded onto the school's new website. There were many things said about friends of mine that were not true, and that were only written out of anger. I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I said. This is my apology to all of you. I know you were all horribly embarrassed, but so am I. I had to go through the same things that all of you had. I might've had it a little worse. Considering the fact that I wrote the blog. I hope that all of you will forgive me. I never meant for any of the things I said to get out any individual. I want to thank those of you that have forgiven me already. All of you are my friends. A wise teacher once told me, that great friends are like stars. They are always around, even if you can't see them. I want to see my good friends again. I hope that this has helped more people understand what has been going on. I'm sorry for the misunderstandings.**

**Sincerly,**

**Gabriella Montez**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Review!

**#7- How many necklaces does Ms. Darbus wear on the first day back from vacation?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Click Here  
**

**An- Did I mention how much I love you guys? I really do. The reviews I've gotten so far have been absolutely amazing. Trivia winner? **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame, freakygeniusgirl12141, .Charmzi., hsm.charmedfan-247, Angel of the Starz, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, AtlantaMagic, vnesscutie, future.mrs.zac.efron, troyellazanessarox101, x-ImAgInE-x, _**and**_ LaurFoSho _**answered the question correctly. You guys are really good with the questions. Keep it up! There will be a bunch of questions in the last chapter of the story! So, you have lots-o-time to watch the movie over and over for possible trivia questions. Well, maybe not lots-o-time, but bits-o-time. Or tons-o-time. I might not update as fast because I want to get the final chapter just right. There are two chapters left and an epilouge. Please check out King Author IV's story Zac & Vanessa: The Series. It's really good so far. I also updated my profile. Now you can watch more videos and you can see Gabriella's and Kelsi's dresses for the luanch party, and the clothes used in this chapter too. I think that's it for now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM or Click Here(to see how i survived 7th grade)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

"Brie...Brie...BRIE!!" Troy said into his best friend's ear. Gabriella slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and focused them on Troy's. She smiled at him. The brunette soon realized that she was in her bed.

"Troy?!" Gabriella asked,"What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here? Does my mom know?" Gabriella questioned, not taking a breath until she finished.

"Woah Brie. Take a breath. Your mom let me in. I'm taking you to school."

"My mother let you in?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded, and she was astonished. Her mother had never been fond of Gabriella having friends that were boys. "Wow. She must really like you." Troy smiled. "Now, you might have to wait a while. I have to pick out my clothes, brush my teeth, do my hair, and apply my make-up."

"Leave your hair down today, you don't need make-up, your wayy to beautiful for it, and I already picked out your clothes." Troy stated proudly.

"Fine, fine. What did you pick out?" She asked as he motioned to the edge of her bed. "Troy! This is my Halloween costume!" She exclaimed.

"I know. You look hot in it." Gabriella playfully glared at him and hit him in the arm. "Okay, they're on the chair." He said as she smiled and looked towards the chair.

"This is much better. I'll be right out."(**pictures in pro**) She told him. Gabriella walked into her bathroom to get ready. Troy took this time to look around her room. He saw tons of pictures, but one picture stood out the most. It was a picture of Gabriella and her father. Gabriella was being lifted up into the air by her father. She looked to be about two years old. Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Ok,"Gabriella started as she entered the room, "How do I look?" She twirled around. Troy's mouth curled up into a smile.

"You look amazing. I told you that you didn't need any make-up." The brunette playfully stuck her tounge out at him as he returned it. "We better get going to school. We can't be late." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was going smoothly for Gabriella. The only thing that worried her was Sharpay. She still hadn't told Gabriella whether or not she accepted her apology. In the halls, she would give Gabriella a half smile.This gave the brunette some hope that everything would be fine. At lunch, Chad was back to his afro. She smiled at him when she sat down next to Taylor.

"Have you seen Troy?" She asked her bushy haired friend.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Chad replied. Gabriella nodded. Kelsi came running up to Gabriella.

"Troy...wants...to...see...you." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Where is he?" She asked. Kelsi took a deep breath before answering.

"He's up on...the roof." Gabriella nodded, and set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella made her way up to the roof. Her mouth opened up when she saw the beautiful scenery. There were flowers and plants all around. There was also a small bench. Behind where Troy was looking down at here. She looked up and smiled at him. "It's like a jungle up here." She breathed out.

"Yeah, it's beautiful right?" He asked already knowing what she would say.

"Of course. Is this your private hide out?"

"Yeah, thanks to the science club, which means my buds don't even know it exsists." They smiled at each other. He walked over to the bench and put something behind his back, as she looked at the scenery.

"Gabriella..."Troy started,"I know that you have been kissing your pillow and all, but how about kissing me?" He said as he handed her a small pillow with the words 'kiss me?' stitched on it. She smiled.

"No."Gabriella answered. Troy's face fell a little. "I'd much rather make-out with you." She whispered as she leaned in. Noticing this, he leaned in too. He was so close to her. She could feel the heat from his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes, and finally their lips met. They were captured in a sweet and tender kiss. Gabriella's heart was beating incredibly fast, almost as fast as Troy's. They both felt sparks. Troy experinced a feeling he never felt with Sharpay. That feeling was love, and they were feeling it for the first time. Soon, Gabriella deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, while his crept around her waist. She smiled against his lips and he smiled back.

"Best first kiss ever." Gabriella told herself outloud. Troy chuckled a bit before kissing her again.

"I want to ask you something." Troy told her as the broke away again. She gave him a look to continue. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He said as he slipped his class ring off of his finger. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. She tookit from his hands without saying a word. She slipped it onto her finger and showed him. He picked her up into the air as she squealed.

"This has been one of the best days of my life." Gabriella said sincerly. The new couple was about to lean in again when the bell sounded. Troy groaned. "At least you got to kiss me." She said giggling at him. He smiled and took her hand. The two walked down the stairs and into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!

**#8- Where did Gabriella win a Decathalon prize other than Alberquerque?**

_**BONUS!**_

**#9- What is the only athletic company advertised in the movie?**

_**CHECK OUT THE PROFILE FOR CLOTHING AND VIDEOS!**_** LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Click Here**

**An- Trivia Time!! First off, dedicated to **_future.mrs.zac.efron, _**and **_xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33_** for sending in those awesome questions. The answers were Sun High and Spalding(name of ball). Almost everyone that reviewed got the first question right. Unfortunately no one got the bonus, but that's the reason why it was a bonus. I'm not gonna list the names this time. I've decided to make this chapter the last and the epilouge will be next. I'm actually pretty sad right now. This story was my first and right now it hass over 210 reviews. That makes me so happy. I started my second fic and I posted the first chapter. As I said before, there will be a bunch of trivia questions. The answers and winners will be posted in the epilouge. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled as she ran down the hall,"Gabriella, I need to talk with you." Gabriella looked at her friend and nodded. The two walked down the hall and into the girls bathroom. "Ok,"Sharpay started,"I want to forgive..but I can't." Gabriella's expression fell. "I can't because I hurt you and you didn't even know."

"Sharpay, I forgi-"

"No, you can't forgive me until you know what I did." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Sharpay had already started again. "Gabriella, the paint was my fault!" Sharpay blurted out. Gabriella was astonished. She couldn't believe what her friend had said. She looked confused. "I heard you in the hall when you were talking to Taylor the day after Troy and I broke up. You said that you couldn't be happier. I was upset, so I went to Stell and told her that I wanted revenge. She agreed and thats what happened at the party." Sharpay explained futher. She hung her head when Gabriella didn't speak.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She knew that she should be angry at her friend, but she just couldn't. The more she thought about it, the more she saw the similarities between her actions and Sharpay's. She wrote false words about her friend out of anger, and her friend embarrassed her out of anger. "Sharpay, I'm not mad." Gabriella spoke quietly. Sharpay looked up slowly at Gabriella.

"Your not?" Gabriella shook her head. "H-How can you forgive me? After what I did...all that I did. It was all horrible."

"Sharpay, we both did things that hurt each other in the end. We both did them out of anger. I think that we should just forgive and forget about the entire thing." Gabriella told her sincerly. Sharpay smiled.

"You really are a great friend."

"Thanks. So...how are you and Zeke?"

"We're actually doing pretty well..."There was an akward silence between them, until Sharpay broke it. "I heard about you and Troy." When Gabriella heard this, her head snapped up.

"I hope your not mad. I mean, we both really like each other an-"

"Gabriella, I'm fine with it,"Sharpay interrupted again. "He's so happy and I know that you are happy too. He gave you his ring. He never did that with me." Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend. The two had finally made up. They linked arms and walked out of the room. Gabriella smiled triumphantly. She had finally gotten everything back to normal in her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in her room. The two were caught up in their own little world as they talked about the future. Gabriella and Troy were thinking about careers. The only thing they didn't talk about, was their future. They never mentioned waht would happen between them. Probably because they didn't want to think about their relationship ending. When they were done talking, they just snuggled and held each other close. Never wanting to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An- I don't really like how this story ended. I wanted to do it the same as the book, but I decided not to. This chapter was mainly just her making up with Sharpay. It was really short, but I had to end it some how. Also, I have gotten some PMs about a sequel. I'm not really thinking about it since I wouldn't have a clue about the story line. If anyone does have an idea about it and if enought people want it(6 people do right now) then I might write it. The Ultimate Trivia chapter is here! If you sent in the question, you **_**can**_ **answer the question. I re-type you **_**can**_** answer them**

**Trivia!**

**10: What's on Chad's t-shirt when Taylor gives him the laptop?  
11: What number is written on the textbook in Gabriella's locker when she tells Troy she doesn't want to do the call back?  
12: What colour writing is used for both Gabriella and Troy to sing in 'Start Of Something New'?  
13: How many watches does Chad wear? **

**14: Who provides the roof top "jungle"?**

**15: What is accidentally dumped on Sharpay?**

**16: What strange accessory does the prop camel wear?**

**17: What color is Kelsi's eyes?**

**18: How many times do Troy and Gabriella wear blue all at the same time?**

**19: How many different sayings does Chad have on his shirts?**

**20: What is Troy's practice jersey number?**

**  
**


	14. Epilouge

**Click Here**

**An- I'm really sad now guys! This story is over. However, SO many people want a sequel, so I just might do one. Not right away though. Trivia! The answers are listed. If you got at least 4 answers right, your listed. Trivia Winners for the last chapter are **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, Barika, Angel of the Starz, freakygeniusgirl12141, AtlantaMagic, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, LaurFoSho, x-ImAgInE-x, troyellazanessarox101, __hsmfancrazy,_ _and hsm594_**. Congradulations! There were people that were amazingly close to getting 4 right. All of you were amazing with the trivia. Some people challenged me with making harder questions, I tried, but there are only a few things that you can point out. I still have more though! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Enjoy.**

**10: Easily Distracted**

**11: 324**

**12: red**

**13: 3**

**14: science club**

**15: cheese fries/nachos**

**16: sunglasses**

**17: blue/hazel**

**18: 3**

**19: 4 **

**20: 10**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 years later...**

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Wow! It has been two years since I wrote on this disk. I can't believe it. This thing used to be my entire life. Every little secret I had was on this. My whole life changed when it was online and the entire school saw it. Everyone hated me, and I hadn't touched a computer until now. I found this disk while Troy and I were cleaning out my room. We're getting ready for my new little sister. That's right. Mom's pregnant! She married a guy named Scott last year. They started dating a few weeks after Troy and I. Speaking of Troy and myself, we're just friends as of right now. Let me explain. We were on a ski trip over winter break last year. He saw a girl that was absolutely beautiful. We talked about seeing other people, and we agreed. I even helped him get together with her. Her name is Lexii and she seemed really sweet. They went out for about a month before it ended. Troy was ok though. He said that it was a mutual break up. She needed to find where her first love was. Troy told her that he needed to go back to his first love too. My only problem is that I have absolutely no clue who that is. There is a HUGE possibility that it is Sharpay. **

** Speaking of the beautiful blonde, she is still dating Zeke, and they are extremly happy. He told her that he loves her and that he wants to spend a lifetime with her. She made sure that I knew she wasn't trying to rub it in my face. Ryan Evans! He is now dating Stella Malone. Remeber how we didn't like each other? Well, we're cool now. She apologized. When she did, she let me know that she was just jealous that I had Ryan's attention. Well now, she's the only one that will get his attention. Lol. Taylor. She is still awesome! Chad has let his hair breath everyday since I told him it looked nice. He says he loves when Taylor tries to hit him with her books. He says he doesn't feel it. I believe him. Like Zeke and Shar, they are talking about marriage. Kelsi & Jason. Cutest pair ever! They are so in love. You can see it whenever they look at each other. They look so happy. Marriage talk is also in their future. **

** Me? I know, I talked about everyone else but barely myself. I'm doing ok. When Troy and I broke up, it really hit me hard. He was my first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover...I kinda forgot to tell you about that. It was a magical night though. I'm not descibing too much in this blog because of what happened when you got out to the entire school. He made sure that everything was perfect, and he didn't hurt me purposely. He was a total sweetheart. Oh, I was talking about the break up. So, I cried for about 3 days. Then we made up as friends. That is what we are now. Currently, my status is single. I'm not too proud. There is this guy at work who looks awesome! He is really polite. Mom would love him. Not as much as Troy though. I want to make the first move and get back with Troy, but he's been the only boy I ever dated. I think I need to date someone else before we go back to being a couple. Who knows? We might get back together before than. I still have a long life to live, so I'm not rushing much.**

**That is pretty much everything that is going on. Apart from Junior Prom. I need a date. A dress I need soo much. Yikes! I heard Troy say that once. It was the cutest thing! I miss being able to kiss him sometimes. I'm gonna get over it. I think. Sigh. Remember that dream I had? Well, Troy and I were talking about the future over that break when we broke up. He told me that when he read it in my blog, he smiled. He said that he was having the same dream that night. It was completely amazing. I...hold on. Troy's coming back. He wants to ask me something, so I'll type more later.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**O.M.G. Troy just asked me to go out with him again! In the excitement, I said yes. He gave me something too. It is a gold promise ring. It has two stones. A red one for him and the white one for me. They are touching. He tells me that it means we'll always be close. That was part of his promise. The other part is that he'll love me no matter what. And you'll never guess what else. Guess! NOPE!! I'M HIS FIRST LOVE!!! He told me that he didn't want me back...he **_**needed**_** me back. I cried. For the first time, I told him I loved him. He loves me back. It's AWESOME! I'm on cloud 123456789 right now. That's a really high cloud. I'll keep you posted on our life. **

**I promise. This won't be my last entry ever. Maybe for a few years though.**

**XoXoX**

**GABRIELLA**

**BRIE + T-BEAR LOVE **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review! **

**AN- It's all over for my first fic. I think I might do a sequel. Maybe after 'Summer Love' is done. The picture of the ring is in my profile. All of you are amazing! I hope you still read my fics! If not, it's cool. Thanx again for all the reviews! I love them all. Most make me laugh super hard. I think that's it.**

**XoXoXo**

**Marebear11**


End file.
